1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector, and particularly to a receptacle connector with mechanisms for easily pulling the plug connector out of the receptacle connector.
2. The Related Art
A receptacle connector is commonly used in electronic devices such as network equipments and telephones. The receptacle connector usually includes a terminal module to communicate with a plug connector.
A conventional receptacle connector includes a body and a plurality of terminals fixed in the body. The body defines a receiving space to receive the plug connector. In order to prevent the plug connector apart from the receptacle connector, both the plug and receptacle connector have locking mechanisms. Referring to FIG. 10, a plug connector 80 is shown. The front portion of the plug connector 80 protrudes upward to form a basic lump 81. The rear edge of the basic lump 81 stretches backward and forms an elastic portion 82. The rear edge of the elastic portion 82 still stretches backward from the mid thereof and forms a pressing portion 83. The rear edge of the elastic portion 81 separated by the pressing portion 83 further forms a locking surface 84. Accordingly, the traditional receptacle connector defines a pair of locking projections stretching from the top portion of the body into the receiving space to couple with the locking surfaces 84 of the plug connector 80. While the plug connector 80 is inserted into the receiving space of the receptacle connector, the locking projections of the receptacle connector press against the locking surface 84 of the plug connector 80.
However, while the plug connector 80 is being pulled out of the receiving space, the pressing portion 83 of the plug connector 80 must be pressed firstly to make the locking surfaces 82 of the plug connector 80 apart from the locking projections of the receiving connector. That is, while a cable connecting with the plug connector is dragged accidentally, the plug connector 80 and the receptacle connector can't be separated apart which may lead to a damage of the plug or receptacle connector or a sudden movement of the devices using such receptacle connector.